


Chasing Normal

by Zyalah



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Superpowered Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyalah/pseuds/Zyalah
Summary: You have a past. In this crazy world of superheroes and monsters who doesn’t. But should the darkness of where you come from, stop you from living in the light?AN:- The stories universe is Movie!Venom with elements of the MCU woven in aswell.





	1. Nightmares

You ran, it’s all you could do. Ceaseless running, pressing forward, forward and forward still, until you found your destination. The central security computer for the entire Life Foundation NY complex. It was easy to pull up the information you wanted, no, needed to find. After all your will alone was a powerful force. This place had seen to that.   
You browsed through the case files, one after the other. Desperately hoping that that dying guard had been lying. That they were just willing to say anything to make the pain stop. That’s what it HAD to be. You stopped scrolling. You found what you were looking for…

Several guards burst into the security room screaming at you, words you can no longer process…

You had found the one thing you wished you hadn’t…

The reflections of the furious guards in the monitor bounce dully off your quickly filling eyes…

“…urender or we will…” The monsters pointing guns at you continue to scream orders. But it falls on deaf ears…

Everything you’ve done was in vain.

All the pain.

Misery.

The grief.

Worthless now…

“…s your last warning…” 

The Life Foundation had murdered your father.

“GET DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW!” A dull ache hits you in the back of your skull. Most likely the butt of an assault rifle. But it doesn’t phase you. Nothing can.  
And then you feel it. A shattering inside your mind, body and soul. Rage and devastation combine in a disastrous explosion inside you…

…and the building.

You scream awake. Bolting up right, and clutching fiercely at your sweat covered sheets. You frantically take in your surroundings, only daring to take a breath when you realize you safe at home. Free from the atrocities of New York and it’s branch of the Life Foundation. 

As you come down from the terror your dream had caused so does your bedroom furniture, though not as calmly as you hoped. Wooden chests and draws thud harshly, threatening to break as they land loudly on the floor. You yourself are almost catapulted out of you bed, as it too lands with a crash, definitely denting the hardwood floor below it. Six months was clearly not enough time to master the delicate art of telekinesis or as you liked to call it, a grim reminder.

You sighed, flinging your head back onto the plush pillows in exasperation. You were sick and tired of reliving that night over and over again. Though what exactly were the alternatives? A nightmare about experiment 302 that had left your eyes bleeding for a week, or how about test number 227? Just remembering all those needles piercing your flesh and muscle, was enough to send a shiver through you and your room.

“Heh, The Life Foundation, curing cancer, saving the world, and creating a better tomorrow… what bullshit.” You murmured to yourself. Remembering solemnly that it was YOU who had signed yourself up for the LF program in the first place.

You roll angrily over, trying your hardest to ignore the guilty voice in your head, condemning you to hell. Absentmindedly you check your phone, just one of the many ways you distract yourself from life nowadays, only to see that the clock reads 10:30 am. You grumbled to yourself once more, half of you was impressed that the blackout blinds you had bought for your apartment worked so well, but the other half, detested the fact that you now had to get up. After all you had work to do. 

With a sad farewell to the warmth of your bed you throw your covers off. Determined to make more progress in your mission today than you had been for the last couple of weeks, you zombie shuffle, through your room into the open planned living space of your apartment, and in one fell swoop open all the blinds, shielding your eyes from the bright rays of the sun.

“Well if this whole thing goes pearshaped, I can always get a job as a professional drape opener.” You take a cursory glance outside, still not used to the stark contrast between your old home in New York, and the lively streets of San Francisco. In your idle mind a dark thought occurred to you. Was the reason you felt so out of place in the happy bustling city, because you didn’t deserve happiness after what you’d done?

“Enough of that!” You yell out loud to yourself, shaking your head and lightly slapping at your cheeks. “We are going to sit at our computer and work until we find this Venom thingy! Okay?!” You command yourself. Walking with purpose over to your laptop which was left open and running on your kitchenette island.  
You slide into your island chair, and review what little information you had on your target. Venom.

You had come to San Fransisco looking for two things tied to the mysterious fall of The Life Foundation and it’s CEO Carlton Drake. One of those things was relatively easy to find and the other was Venom. Which according to various internet rumor mongering, some very grainy cctv footage, and about half a dozen piss stained eye witness accounts, was THE creature/vigilante/thingy that had personally seen to Carlton Drakes fiery demise…Well supposed demise, a body was yet to be recovered from the latest LF rocket crash site.  
Venom himself…itself? (You didn’t know) was then reported to have been seen around the San Fransico area supposedly stopping crimes, and eating people. The eating people part was the main reason you hadn’t gone out and fake held up a store or something. You couldn’t risk;   
A. Getting arrested or   
B. Getting eaten…at least not in the fun way. The fact that you had no idea what this Venom really was, was the reason you had been pulling all nighters trying to dig up any information. But they were like a ghost story. You needed hard proof, evidence, a credible witness to Venom if you were going to risk poking the beast, you needed…

KNOCKKNCOKKNOCKKNCOKKNOCK.

Your mind was pulled away from your laptop by a frantic knocking coming from your front door. You quickly closed your computer and went for the door. Only to come face to panicked face with your neighbour. Eddie Brock.

“Eddie, hay? Are you okay?” You ask. The man looks a state, more on edge than usual. Like a deer in the headlights, mixed with a panther ready to strike.  
“We heard banging coming from here, like a really loud, loud bang. We didn’t know if you were okay.” His eyes dart around, scanning your apartment from your doorway. You inwardly curse.

“Ah shit!” And apparently you outwardly curse too. Instantly Eddies eyes stop scanning for intruders and fall directly onto you.

“Sorry Eddie, it was me, I kinda, sorta, just woke up, and kinda flung myself out of bed, catapulting myself and about 5 different pieces of ikea furniture to the ground in the process.” You sheepishly chuckle, hoping that for once the fact that you don’t change out of your pj’s unless absolutely necessary will be a point in your favour. Besides it wasn’t technically a lie, you did just wake up. And it was your furniture that made the ruckus. You just hoped Eddie didn’t dig any further,and ignored his reporter instincts to find the truth.

“Oh,right okay, yeah, uh, you didn’t hurt yourself. Did you?” The sincerity in his voice, makes you swoon a little inwardly. And you pray to god, ONLY inwardly.

“No I’m fine, really.” You smile.

“You sure, you’re kinda red.” He motions haphazardly around his face, his bracelets swaying in the motion.

FUCK. You seriously need to get your emotions under control, or the next thing you know your apartment will be vibrating. 

“Okay, maybe my ego’s a little bruised.” You lie, trying to cover up your childish crush. After all what right did you have to have feelings for this man. Who said you could have any semblance of happiness after what you did to…

“Y/n? You sure you’re okay. I know a good Doctor if you need one.” His smile warms your heart, and the fact that it reaches his eyes, pulls you out of the dark cloud that was forming. You had only known each other a couple of weeks, and only really interacted in your apartment building, but the fact that he cared for you, enough to freak out at the thought of you being hurt, made you feel something you hadn’t felt in a very long time.

Eddie made you feel safe.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Guess I’m still a little sleepy.” You smile. Eddie breathes a sigh of relief, instantly his posture changes into a more relaxed stance. You needed to repay his kindness.

“Hay, um…Do you want dinner tonight?” You ask before you can process what you’re saying.

Eddie is taken aback, by your sudden boldness, and you swear his eyes light up for a moment at the mere mention of food.

“I mean, you’ve been so kind to me, and not just today but these past couple of weeks, and I was planning on doing my favorite dish tonight, which I always make way too much of anyway, and I just thought it’d be nice…” You ramble. Worried by the sudden turmoil that seems to be going on silently inside Eddies head (if his frantic eye movements were anything to go by). 

After what seems like an eternity Eddie turns his attention to you once more.

“Yeah, okay, sure, we’d love to have dinner with you.” 

“Great.” You beam.

The two of you make plans to meet back here at your apartment at 7pm for dinner. When you close the door to your apartment, you loose control and float giddily off the ground, like a love sick daffy duck. When you finally regain composure and gravity, you start cleaning the investigative mess in your kitchenette.

Venom, Carlton Drake and The Life Foundation could wait another day. Tonight you would allow yourself one evening of normality with someone you felt safe with…even if he did refer to himself as we.


	2. Just Dinner?

The delicious warm aroma of food filled your whole apartment, creating an inviting, relaxed, and for the first time in forever, homely vibe. You happily stood in your kitchenette, a pleasant hum filled your heart. You couldn’t quite tell whether it was excitement or nervousness, but either way, it was a feeling you long since thought you’d lost. In Eddie you had found hope once more. It didn’t matter what tonight meant for him, whether he’d agreed to dinner out of a kind neighborliness or he genuinely wanted to get to know you, like you him. All you knew is you wanted him in your life. No matter the form it took. But as you checked on your meal once more cooking in the oven, you could no longer deny you had a crush on him. 

You let out an amused sigh as you thought about how ‘teen drama’ it sounded to call what you felt a crush. Maybe you needed some YA fluff in your life, it was after all a million times better than wallowing in your own guilt and self imposed isolation. Which, now that you think about it, didn’t last very long. 48 hours after you moved in Eddie was helping you put together ikea furniture because in your across country migration you had forgotten to buy a tool kit. The more you thought about him, the more Eddie seemed like a beacon sent from the stars, letting you know that it was okay to move on…

But is it though? You thought. How can I move on? Do I have the right too? The thoughts started whistling through your brain again, the constant nagging in your mind, never letting you relax. You just hoped that when you found Venom they would stop, after all he had the answers you where seeking. At least you hoped Venom did. 

Before you could spiral into a self loathing pit crumpled on the floor, the timer on your counter buzzed indicating that dinner was now ready. And like a passing storm, those destructive thoughts were replaced with the giddy nervousness again. 

How long had it been since you shared a meal with someone, let alone cooked for someone else? Life inside the Foundations labs left you isolated and lonely. Meals were shunted through a compartment on a cold steel tray or worse, fed to you through a tube. Nothing compared to the company of people you cared about, breaking bread and sharing time together. You just hoped Eddie liked the food. Especially since in your nervousness to get tonight right, you’d made at least 3 times more than either you or Eddie could possibly eat alone. Who knows, maybe he had an appetite on him and it’d be fine. 

You started plating up the food, when a light knock emanated from the other side of you door. Instantly a smile broke across your face, it was time. 

“Coming.” You lightly yell, as you take the plates over to your small dining table near the window. Quickly checking your reflection, making sure your hair and outfit were perfect. Not too slutty and not too informal either. You didn’t want to give off the wrong impression to Eddie. 

As you reach for the front door, you note the shaking of the door knob. You quickly draw back your hand, noting how its quaking matches the shake in your hand. Clenching your palms together you take a deep breath, trying to calm your nerves. You needed to pull yourself together, you couldn’t risk Eddie finding out about your ‘gift’. No you could return a gift, what the Life Foundation had given you was a bloody nightmare. 

“Uh…Y/n?” Eddie’s muffled voice questioned from behind the door. Immediately you shoved the nerves back down inside yourself and unlocked the door. 

“Hey, Eddie. Sorry I was, uh, setting the table. Come on in.” You smiled up at him, taking in his appearance as he walked by you. He’d changed out of his usual drab grey hoodie, instead he wore a clean navy blue henley with the sleeve rolled up to his elbows, showing off his array of bracelets on his right arm, and his eagle tattoo on the other. You couldn’t help but think if he was gorgeous like this, he would probably cause you to collapse into cardiac arrest if he ever wore a suit. 

“You didn’t have to set the table, we could have done it. I mean you did cook for us.” He smiled back at you, as he leaned casually against the back of a dining chair. You let out a light laugh, as you closed the door behind you. 

“Well, I guess you’ll just have to do the dishes then, Mr Brock.” You replied only half serious, as you made your way over to the fridge to get Eddie beer. You’d seen enough empty bottles in his trash to know which ones he liked, though you couldn’t deny how creepy that sounded. Even in your own head. 

“Heh, deal.” Eddie nodded, taking his seat opposite you as you finally joined him at the table. 

“Here. Something to wash dinner down with…just in case.” You handed him the beer, which he happily took, and swiftly took the cap off with his bare hands. 

“What about you?” He asked as he took a swig of the drink. 

“Not, much of a drinker anymore.” You lied. You hadn’t touched a drop of alcohol since the labs. If you had trouble controlling your power completely sober, there is a chance some real damage could be caused if you were inebriated. You wouldn’t risk hurting anyone innocent, just because you wanted a drink. 

“Oh. Uh, are you sure it’s okay for me to be…” Eddie motioned to his drink. Once again you were touched by his sincerity and his kindness.

“Yeah, don’t worry. No tragic story there, just a choice I decided to make after one too` many jello shots.” Another lie. You inwardly grimaced. Wasn’t rule number one of any new relationship be it platonic or romantic; ‘Don’t start it on lies’. Well you’d already managed to bungle that one up. 

Eddie seemed to choke a little on his drink.

“J..Jello shots?” He raised an eyebrow at you. “Sorry but you don’t seem the type.” 

“And what type would that be?” You playfully prod. Taking a fork full off food and quietly raising an eyebrow back at him.

A small blush appears on Eddies cheeks. 

“Uh, you know…They’re um…” You can see the poor man getting lost trying to find the proper wording. You laugh, putting an end to his misery. 

“Eddie, I’m kidding. I know what ‘type’ you mean. But trust me when I say, the y/n you know is ALOT different than the one from New York.” 

At your admission Eddie relaxes and he finally takes a bite of the food. It seems he’s as nervous as you are, though you don’t know what reason he’d have to be nervous. But nonetheless it puts you at ease to know you’re not the only one. 

“So, you’re from New York?” Eddie questions in between bites of food. 

“Yep born and raised.” You smile fondly, remembering your home with your father. 

“Is that where you learned to cook?” Eddie asks. 

“Well, that depends on whether you like the food or not.” You laugh, suddenly very anxious to hear his opinion. 

“Oh shit.” He stuttered, realising he hadn’t given his opinion on the food yet. “It’s great. Really, we’re kinda used to tater tots and chocolate. So this is like 5 star y/n.” 

You were about to call bullshit, that he was going overboard on being nice, but as you looked at his plate you noticed it was empty. 

“Well, uh feel free to help yourself to more.” You point to the kitchenette counter were your leftovers were, and like a bullet Eddie was up, and halfway across the room. 

“Wow. You must REALLY like my cooking, my dad would be thrilled to know he’d actually managed to teach me something.” You thought back to your father trying in vain to teach you how to cook like him. He never did quite understand that he was a qualified chef and you were more of an instant noodle kind of person. 

Eddie returned to the table, his plate doubled with food. 

“Your dad really knows his stuff.” Eddie compliments as he resumes his dinner. 

“Yeah he did.” You reply wistfully, placing your own fork down on the table. 

“Jesus. Y/n, we’re sorry.” Eddie stops eating, to look you dead in the eye. Realising without you having to say a word, what you had lost in New York. He really was a good reporter. 

“Yeah, well. New York wasn’t that great anyway…I mean it kicked you out, so how good can it really be?” You shrug off the pain and tears, that wasn’t what this evening was supposed to be about, and continue eating your dinner. Eddie seems to take your cue and continues with his meal too. 

“So you heard about that.” Eddie half heartedly jokes. 

“I had a friend who worked at the station. Said it was quite the scandal.” You wiggle your eyebrows at him ,and Eddie averts his gaze.

“But honestly I don’t believe a word of it. Everyone knows that J.Jonah Jameson is a petty asshole, I mean the dude fired a 17 year old kid because he kept taking ‘heroic’ pictures of Spider-Man. Like who does that?!” You continue. 

“A prick. That’s who.” Eddie grumbles, before taking a moment to think. “No he’s not a bad guy…not like the others. Besides if he didn’t fire me, I wouldn’t have come here right? So it’s all for the best.” 

At this moment you’re not entirely 100% sure Eddie is talking to you, but you still agree with him. 

“Exactly, think about all the good you’ve done here. I mean helping me move in was a herculean task all by itself. So screw Jonah.” You laugh, raising your glass of water. 

“Screw Jonah.” Eddie laughs, clinking his beer to your water. 

“Speaking of work, what do you do?” Eddie inquires. “We don’t ever see you leave the apartment. Except to get food.” 

“Honestly, I dunno. I came to here because there was something I needed to do. But after that, no clue. When I figure out what I’m supposed to do with my life I’ll give you the exclusive.” 

“Can’t wait. You wanna sit down interview or a full expose?” Eddie jokes, but this time it’s your turn to blush. 

“I…uh…” You’re heart starts racing at what seemed like an innocent joke. Right? He didn’t mean it the way you took it. Did he? You note your plate start to shake in time with your pounding heartbeat, which causes you to panic. This was NOT how this was supposed to go. SHIT! 

BZZZZZ BZZZZZ BZZZZZ 

Eddies phone starts buzzing in his pocket. Drawing his attention from your beet red face. When he looks at the caller ID, he turns to face you. 

“Can I…?” He motions to his phone. And you nod almost too enthusiastically. 

Eddie presses the answer button and puts his phone to his ear. 

“Annie?” He answers, and you wonder who Annie is. 

Eddie is quiet as he listens to the woman on the other end. After about a minuet he hangs up, looking apologetic. 

“Hey, uh y/n. We’re really sorry, but a thing…a work thing, has just kinda showed up, and we’ve gotta…” He stands motioning over his shoulder to the door. 

“Oh! No, uh, don’t worry about it. Work comes first right. It’s cool.” A pang of disappointment rushes through your heart. 

“Thanks. Dinner’s on us next time. Promise. Bye.” Seemingly without thinking he bounds forward and places a quick peck on your forehead. Before rushing faster than you can comprehend out of your apartment. 

You slump in your chair sad to see him go, before it hits you. 

Did he just kiss your forehead. 

Like with his own lips? 

“HA!” You laugh out loud, your elation causing your furniture and food to float in the air in glee. 

A glee that was short lived however, as a notification pings on your phone as it floats by your face. 

BREAKING NEWS: BREAK IN AT THE NATIONAL BANK 

As you and your apartment come back down to earth, you realise this could be your chance to find Venom. All the stories say Venom is a vigilante, or a monster that ate criminals, wouldn’t something high profile like a bank robbery be something to draw him out? 

As you stared at the information on your phone, you made your decision to go to the crime scene. You had to find Venom. You NEEDED to find Venom…

Besides what’s the worst that could happen?


	3. Crime Doesn't Pay

You stood in the shadows of the bank back alleyway, listening carefully to the sound of police sirens at the front of the building and clutching a ski mask you had bought off ebay. Your nerves had finally hit you when you made it to the bank, and suddenly you were wondering if breaking into a crime scene to find Venom was really a good idea. There HAD to be a better way, but after months of nothing could you really pass up this opportunity? 

You stared at the mask in your black gloved hands. You really didn’t have a plan here. The furthest you had thought this mission through was wearing all black so no-one could tell it was you, and that was it. No escape plan, no idea of the bank layout, and absolutely no idea how you were going to get to Venom without your head getting bitten off.

You lamented Eddie having to leave and go to work, because deep down you know, if he had stayed at dinner, you would have ignored the Venom report, and that left you feeling conflicted. How could one man have changed your plans and life in such a short time? It was like you had wondered blindly from your horror movie past into a rom-com, and no matter how much you wanted to be the romantic lead, the daily nightmares and atrocities you remembered always kept you from believing that you would get a happy ending. Which is why you NEEDED to find Venom, to finally have closure, to put an end to the Life Foundation that haunted your very soul. 

“Okay, let’s do this.” You mumbled in an attempt to psych yourself up, as you slipped the woollen mask over your head. You had to stifle a laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. Never in your wildest dreams did you ever imagine yourself breaking into a bank, but then again life is rarely ever what we expect. 

You snuck through the shadows to the back entrance, ready to bust open the door. After all, locks were your plaything now. You had learned quickly that for your powers to work, your will and intent must be stronger than what you are moving, and all the locked doors you had met had a pretty weak will. So this should be a piece of cake. 

As you stretched out a gloved hand to the door, ready to have it bow to your will, you noticed it was ajar. 

“Oh.” You murmured, feeling slightly embarrassed. Of course the bank robbers had used the back entrance, they wouldn’t be very good at their jobs if they used the front, now would they? 

Slipping through the entrance you were surprised at how dark it was inside, even though it made sense for thieves to not want blaring lights around advertising their presence, it was still WAY too dark. The only reason you were not completely blind was because of the crack in the door letting in light from the outside. 

Your eyes strained against the dark corridor you were stood in. You had no idea where to go next, after all you weren’t going to risk having ‘San Fransisco National Bank schematics’ on your internet history, you had to try and limit your traceable presence here as much as possible, you were never being locked up again…

You let out a shaky breath as you started to take tentative steps into the darkness, making sure to keep one hand pressed against the wall, so you would know when there were breaks and turns in your path. 

As you walked blindly through the long hallways, taking turns when they were given, and just hoping you were taking the right ones, you couldn’t help but feel terrified. Like you were in danger. Not ‘breaking into a bank when there are cops outside’ danger, but serious ‘horror movie any step wrong could be your last’ danger. It was starting to wear on your nerves. That’s when you realised what was seriously wrong with this situation…

The building was silent. 

The only sounds in the bank were your footsteps and shallow breathing. If there was in fact a robbery in process shouldn’t there be criminals making noise? And what about the police? Not one officer was inside the building trying to restore order? What was going on?

As you slowly took another corner you once again wished you were back in your apartment having dinner with Eddie. Something was wrong here. It wasn’t at all like you had expected. You expected running, shooting, yelling and distractions, enough to get in without someone noticing and find Venom. That’s what it had been like when you escaped the Life Foundation, minus Venom of course, but this was NOTHING like that scenario, and the silence was killing you. 

That’s when you heard it, the sound of hushed voices and a faint click. You followed it slowly down the wall, until your hand fell upon a door, one of the first you had come across. Behind it was the source of the sound. As you pressed your ear against the hard wooden door, you listened intensely. Heavy breathing was permeating from behind the wooden barrier, it sounded panicked but strained. Like when you desperately try to hide the fact that you are crying from someone. Whoever it was, was scared and in trouble. You knew what you had to do. 

Lightly you knocked on the door, before trying the handle. You carefully opened the door by a crack. 

“Hello?” You whispered, entering the room with caution. 

Suddenly arms came from the darkness beside you and pulled you down, quickly covering your mouth with their hand. You panicked as you watched another figure in the darkness quickly run to close the door, standing with it’s back pressed against the old wood. 

“Shut the fuck up!” A hushed voice growled from behind you. 

For about three of the tensest minutes of your life, nobody said anything, hell you were unsure if anyone in the room was even breathing. 

Your theory seemed to be confirmed when the man holding the door let out the quietest sigh of relief you had ever heard. As he slid slowly to the floor, the person behind you finally let you go. Your knees began to throb with pain from the sudden violent drop, you never regretted not wearing knee pads more than in this moment. Whilst you were trying to sooth your quickly bruising flesh the two men in the dark both came to look at you with confusion and anger. 

“Who the fuck are you?!” The man bracing the door whisper yelled. Through the dark you could make out he was wearing a security guard uniform but with the distinct fabric of a face mask bunched around his neck. You concluded that that was how the thieves had gotten in. Pretending you worked there had to work better than the obvious ‘robber’ get up you were currently sporting. You made a note to be embarrassed about your fashion faux pas later, after you weren’t crouched in a dark room, with two bank robbers. 

“I’m uhhhh. I’m…here to help?” You didn’t want to admit to these men the real reason you were breaking in, plus they seemed genuinely terrified, so you felt sorry for them. 

“How the fuck are you supposed to help? Huh?! There’s a fucking MONSTER out there!” The second mans voice raised, and was quickly shh’d by the man at the door. 

“There is a monster out there eating us. And you wanna fucking help? You’re a girl. What the fuck are you gonna do?” His voice lowered again, but the anger was still there, along with a small hint of arrogance. 

For one brief moment you considered leaving these men to their fates, clearly they had pissed Venom off, and the old saying was ‘Crime doesn’t pay’, but you knew deep down you’d never be able to live with yourself if you just left these men to die. 

“I know the way out.” You said matter-of-factly, your own sense of smugness taking over. 

“What? Really?” Door Guy asked. 

“Yeah, the back door was just open.” 

“Fucking Marcus must have got out…Prick.” Once again the arrogant man seemed to get angry, you were starting to believe that was his natural state. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth.” You snarked at him. His eyebrow twitched along with his palm, you knew he had just had the urge to hit you. You’d met men like him in the facility, so many in fact that you were thinking about taking just Door Guy with you to safety. 

But you had to be the better person. 

You stood up, sweeping dirt from the floor off your butt, and said with all the cheesiness of a bad 80’s movie star. 

“Come with me if you want to live.” 

Surprisingly Door Guy let out a brief, faint chuckle, as he too stood up, getting ready to go with you. You were glad, being scared for too long can do serious damage to a persons mind, so even if it was only for a second you smiled knowing you had eased that fear a little. 

“Fine.” Arrogant Man growled, raising up from his slump. “But if Venom finds us. I’m leaving you behind.” He poked his long hard pointer finger into the middle of your chest. You wanted to punch him in the face, and tell him not to touch you, but you knew that would draw unwanted attention. So you pushed your anger down, trying so hard to ignore the arrogant asshole, but in doing so, the floor started giving off faint but noticeable vibrations and the lights in the room flickered on and off. 

The lights caused the two men to panic, Arrogant Man quickly removed his finger, and frantically looked around. 

“Wha…what the fuck is that?” He panicked.

“V…Venom?” Door Guy questioned. 

“We have to go. NOW!” You commanded, leaving the room. Praying that only your rooms lights had been effected by your anger. 

“This way.” You motioned to your scared thieves. 

You quickly led the men back the way you came, going at a quick but quiet pace. The fear was one more palpable, in all three of you. 

‘You’ve really fucked up.’ That’s all you could think as you retraced your steps back to the exit. You’d finally had a good day, in the sea of darkness your life had become, you’d gotten so close, but now you’d have to go back to the drawing board and find a safer, less terrifying way of getting to Venom. A way which had less possibilities of casualties. 

“So was it just you guys and Marcus?” You questioned. Pausing to gather your bearings before moving on once more. 

“No…There were six of us.” Door Guy lamented. “We…We didn’t think he was real. You know. A fairy tale that the news had made up.” He sounded broken. 

“And what about the police?” You looked back briefly. “They’re just sitting outside the front of the building.” 

“Yeah because they fucking want us dead! Pigs!” Arrogant Man seethed. 

“What?!” You questioned disbelievingly. 

“The first responders retreated when Venom burst through the skylight in the main floor. We haven't seen them since, we were too busy running.” Door Guy choked out. 

“I’m…I’m sorry.” It was all you could think to say. Yes they were criminals, but did they really deserve to become Venoms dinner? You shook the thought from your head, now was not the time for philosophical and sociological debates, especially when you could hear something, loud and heavy coming up fast behind you. 

“Guys…run!” You yelled as you turned the corner spotting the still open back door. The light that poured into the dark hallways, even if it was just a crack, was a beacon of hope and a promise of safety. You just had to get there first. 

All three of you bolted towards the exit as fast as your legs could carry you, as what sounded like a hungry laugh bellowed out from the darkness behind you. 

“Keep going!” You panted out. 

“No shit!” Arrogant Man replied. His strides bringing him to the front of the group now. It was then when he turned and punched you in the face, the force of the hit causing you to slam into the wall and fall. You’re world instantly becoming a garbled mess, as you tried to find your equilibrium again. 

“Davies!” Door Guy yelled. Stopping for a moment to look at you, crumpled on the floor. 

“What!? Bitch isn’t a part of this. She wants to help, she can distract it!” He stated, once more taking off towards the exit. 

Door Guy looked between you and the arrogant douche now known as Davies. 

“Sorry.” Door Guy apologized and ran off with his friend. 

The pounding steps of your pursuer, got louder and closer, you tried to focus, to will yourself up. But a warm liquid sensation running down your forehead told you that that hit was harder than you thought. 

With bleary eyes you focused on the light of the exit, so close yet so far away. You watched with betrayal as the blurry image of the two men you had found opened the door wide. 

Took their strides towards freedom. 

Abandoning you. 

The steps in the dark were now on top of you. This was it. The End. 

You braced yourself. 

But nothing happened. 

You opened your eyes carefully just as a gush of air flew past your face. Something big diving through the darkness at the two men. 

It happened so fast. 

A quick blunt impact, a explosion of red against the open night, a falling headless body, and finally a blood curdling scream. 

You pulled yourself up. Ignoring the throbbing pain and the vertigo your injury had induced. 

You took slow steps forward, your hand finding comfort and grip on the hard wall beside you. Until the light from outside was all your could see. 

Your eyes adjusted to the scene in front of you. Davies was huddled against the back wall of the alley way. His face was painted in red, his expression more contorted than you thought was ever possible. You followed his gaze to Door Guy. Well what was left of him. 

Everything from the waist up was gone. Devoured by the creature on top of the puddle of red. 

A hulking mass of shiny black. White veins rippling through it’s muscles, showing without a doubt it’s immense strength. And it’s face, so predatory. Like something from the deep abyss of the Mariana Trench. 

This was what you had been looking for. 

This was Venom.


End file.
